


Kink Challenge Collection- Jerome Valeska

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, JokesterWritesKink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my Tumblr Kink Challenge List</p><p>Each chapter is a separate one shot and not related to previous or future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Request- Dry Humping, Almost getting caught, inappropriate location

Jerome had been eyeing you all week. He had to admit, the Arkham stripes suited you. The dress flared and showed off your figure with shapely legs. It was playtime.

“What are you in here for doll?” He murmured, coming up behind you, running his hand up your hip. You shivered in surprise at his touch. “This and that. Mostly that.” Turning to face him you ran a teasing hand ran past his arm and across his stomach and down to cup his dick. Your deviously innocent gaze daring him to come and play. He cast a glance at the guards. They were distracted and he smirked, tugging you into a alcove and pressing you against the wall.

“So you want to play, gorgeous?” He hissed, pressing himself against you. Jerome ground his hardening cock into your ass, humping against you for friction. A hand wrapped around your luscious mouth silenced the quickening breaths you made. Pushing back into him you slipped a hand beneath your dress, rubbing your lower lips. “That’s right darling,” Jerome grunted against you, glancing around the corner to see where the guards were at. “Come to papa.”

He was getting close, and knowing your time together was going to be brief, he renewed his efforts. A harsh grasp to your hips and Jerome rolled his hips into you with animalistic fervor. The steady firm steps of the guards were coming closer and he suppressed a moan as he came in his trousers. You tugged your dress back into place and brushed a hand through your hair in an attempt to look normal.

“What are you two doing?” The burly guard stopped in the alcove, eyeing their disheveled state.

“Oh just having a little jog… getting to know each other a little better. They said we should make new friends.” Jerome smiled broadly.

“Hmpf, get out of that corner anyways,” He frowned and jerked his head, “You might want to get a new pair of pants.” He glanced at the wet spot on Jerome’s black and white pants.

You smirked and sauntered past the uniformed man, casually trailing a finger along his arm. “No touching.” He growled at you.

“Whatever you say Mister.”


	2. Bang Bang (Calming Anger with Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink Request- Calming Anger with sex

Jerome ducked out of the way as a vase came flying towards him. It shattered into pieces against the wall. You were screaming and throwing things.

“What’s up doll?” Jerome dodged another flying item as he stalked closer to you until he was close enough to grapple with you and pin your arms against your back. “Aren’t you just an angry little kitten!” He laughed at the fury on your face. “Is this about Babs?” came his teasing voice.

“Greenwood said you and Barbara were fucking behind my back.” You hissed at him, still struggling with his hold on you.

“Oh were you jealous at that little rumour? Stabby Babs is nice…. with that sexy little ass and those big blue eyes.” He taunted you, “But she’s also plays hard to get.”

Jerome forced a kiss on you and you bit his lip, drawing blood. He smirked, licking the blood away with pleasure. “Then there’s you. You’re my little hellcat. All fire and claws.” Jerome pushed you down to the ground and you could feel his boner pressing against your thigh. “Why don’t we play?”

You wrangled an hand out of his grip and swiped your nails across his face. Crimson blood trickled down from the lacerations and a cold rage filled his eyes. “Well isn’t this pleasant.” He ground his erection into you hard and you spat, the saliva landing on the corner of his mouth. Jerome tasted it with his tongue and then mashed your lips with his. His tongue forced it’s way into your mouth, bringing with it the coppery taste of his blood. His hand was between your legs, massaging you through your jeans and you moaned at the firm feel of him.

“Tell me you didn’t fuck Babs.” You asked him, gripping his red hair hard.

Jerome twitched at the painful tug of his scalp. “I didn’t fuck Stabby Babs. Happy?”

“Not quite.” You let go of him and pulled off your shirt. Seeing where you were going with this Jerome got off you and pulled his pants away, springing free his eager dick. By the time he pressed you down again you were naked beneath him, kissing him harshly and reaching between you to stroke at his length.

It was with ease that you guided him into you, and Jerome set a rough pace. “I will fuck the anger right out of you, kitten.” He snarled, bruising your hips with his grip.

“Good! Mark me.. make me yours!” You snapped back, clawing down the pale freckled skin of his back. He arched into it, relishing the scrape of hard nails against his unspoiled skin. Jerome made sure to mark you. When he was done your neck and collarbone were a mess of mixmatched hickeys of bruised and reddened skin. The fingerprint sized bruises on your hips were a matching set. “You won’t be walking straight after this.” He promised you, bucking in deeper, harsher. It drew screams of delight up your throat. Ones that Jerome muffled with his hand against your lips, smothering the sound.

His hips snapped into yours relentlessly, and your legs quivered around him. Then he spurted inside of you, the impending orgasm hitting him blindsided. Jerome pulled out, replacing his cock with his fingers as he curled them in, searching for that secret spot. Finding it almost instantly you clenched around him, locking his fingers in as you rode through the waves of your own release. He pulled away the coated digits and sucked on them. 

“mmmhmmm… You taste good.” Jerome teased.

At this point you couldn’t care less. Your body was in a state of tired bliss.


	3. Control (Threesome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome with Galavan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo Galavan affirms how much control he has over Jerome.  
> Warnings: Control, threesome, sex, anal, watching

Jerome woke naked, feeling groggy and confused. He shifted and then realized his hands and ankles had been tied to a chair.

“I apologise for the restraints, but you see… I wasn’t sure if you would play along with my little game.” Theo stepped into Jerome’s line of vision.

They were in the mayor’s office Jerome realized taking in his scenery. He tested the leather cuffs around his wrists. Ungiving.

“Is there a reason I’m not wearing any clothes.” Jerome sneered at Theo, testing how far he could push the older man.

“Yes.” Theo said simply, his smile one of easy amusement. “You see, I have very particular tastes.” He reached forward placing a hand on Jerome’s shoulder. “You have showmanship, Jerome. I like that about you.”

The ginger blinked slowly and then his lips curved into his trademark smile. “What exactly do you want me to sell to you?”

Theo smirked. “I simply want you to prove that I’m the one in charge. I am the boss Jerome.”

“I thought we discussed this….Theo….. We do what you want, but I’m the boss of the Maniax.” Jerome insisted, drawing out his words.

Theo sniffed and then squatted beside Jerome, a small frown crinkling his forehead. “Now that’s where you’re wrong. If you were in charge, would this be happening?” He tugged Jerome forward so Theo’s hand could slide between the seat of the chair and Jerome’s bare ass.

“It’s your first time. I understand.” Theo soothed,his finger pressing and invading Jerome tight hole. The redhead breathed sharply through his nose, all his muscles tensing and clenching around that single digit. “Get out.” He growled at the invasion.

“Relax. Here. How about I get someone to help you.” Theo said, still drawing his finger in and out of Jerome. His gaze was on Jerome’s face. Reading the fleeting expressions that crossed it hungrily.

“I said, get out.” Jerome snarled, thrashing his body against the chair. Theo forced another finger in, curling them in search of that sweet spot. He found it, and pleasure flooded Jerome’s body. He ground his teeth together, mind furious as his body betrayed him. He breathed unsteadily, trying to figure out a way to get this ‘game’ in his control. “Fine.Show me what you’ve got relax me.”

Theo smirked and stepped back. He snapped his fingers and you stepped out from behind a curtain wearing a few scraps of sheer fabric that left nothing to the imagination and a painted mask covering the top half of your face. Seductive dark eyes peered out at Jerome.

“My dear, why don’t you help our young Mr. Valeksa relax.”

Jerome breath caught as you leaned over him, sensually running your hands across his pale skin before taking his flaccid member in your hands, slowly bringing it to life.

“Good girl.” Theo murmured watching the pair of you. You glanced up at Theo, waiting for your next command. “Ride him…. except I want to see both your pretty little faces.”

Smirking you lowered yourself onto Jerome’s cock, feeling it fill you. You lay back against his chest, reaching up to toy with the sensitive nape of his neck.

“It’s a little hard to perform when my hands are cuffed to the chair.” Jerome mentioned, his hips making shallow thrusts into you.

“He’s not wrong Mr. Galavan.”

Theo merely watched for a moment and then nodded. He unbuckled Jerome’s restraints and let him go to town. In an instant Jerome’s hand circled tight around your throat while the other cross your chest, holding you to him. He whispered in your ear, “How does that feel now little minx…”

Theo smiled with closed lips and leaned back against his desk to watch the show. He tilted his head and lazily pulled out his own erection to stroke it. “My dear… your mouth simply isn’t being put to good use.”

You were finding it hard to breathe within Jerome’s tight grip. Theo smirked when Jerome’s expression darkened. “Well I guess we should do something about that.” He pulled you up and bent you over at the waist, continuing to take you from behind as Theo forced you to take his cock deep in your mouth. Everything felt too full.. there were too many sensations.. You moaned.

“I think our little bitch is going to cum.” Jerome’s slapped your ass and you cried out around the thick cock in your mouth. Theo stepped back, letting the trail of spit and precum fall between you. “Fuck her over the desk.” He demanded.

Jerome moved you to the desk, laying you out on it before grasping you legs around his slender hips and thrusts in again. He froze mid thrust when he felt Theo behind him, hands parting his cheeks. He wasn’t in control anymore. Not with Theo advancing on him, pushing into him painfully. “Take it Jerome.. take my cock in your ass.” Theo grunted, adjusting and rocking his hips into the redhead.

He blinked and closed his mind off. The sensations were overwhelming. Things weren’t quite.. comfortable. Eventually the three of you found a rhythm with Theo leading every thrust. It wasn’t long before both men came. Theo regally stepping back, letting the cum drip obscenely down the back of Jerome’s thighs before tucking himself away and straightening his suit. Jerome pulled out and moved away, accepting the clothes Theo handed to him. You lay back on the desk, attempting to catch your breath.

Theo placed a hand on Jerome’s arm as he was about to walk out the backdoor, “We shall do this again sometime.”

The ginger just smirked, and nodded towards you, “Only if you invite her.”


	4. Cold Showers (Morning Sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Challenge: #33-Morning sex +29 in shower +70 after injury   
> Jerome x Reader  
> Warnings: smutty showerness, against the wall, injuries, a bit of sweetness

You woke groggily to the sound of the shower running. Sliding a hand over to Jerome’s side of the bed you found it bare, his warmth still lingered on the cotton sheets. Tugging his pillow to you, your lungs breathed in the faint scent so unique to him. A strange combination of sharp cinnamon and cedarwood filled your nose.

Sitting up you pushed the covers back, and frowned. There was a smear of dried blood on Jerome’s side of the bed. Hoping it wasn’t his, you stretched and meandered to the en suite bathroom, gently pushing the door open. The warmth of the steamy room enveloped you. Shedding your clothes you gently rapped against the glass pane of the shower. “Mind if I join you, Mister?” You could see him turn in the shower, before drawing a smiley face on the steamed glass.

“I didn’t want to wake you.” He mentioned when the door slid open. Stepping in, you shrugged with a cheeky smile, “I missed my goodmorning fun today.” The hot water sprayed at your bodies and you frowned, noticing the red tinge that ran down Jerome’s pale skin. “So you are injured. Let me see.” Careful fingers probabed at the wound on his shoulder. “It’s nothing. Just a scratch.” Jerome muttered, though he was pleased that you cared. Having someone be genuinely concerned for him was a new experience.

The quick sting of pain ran through him when you pressed against the wound, washing it with soap. “Ahh.” He groaned, throwing his head back, “You’re being mean.”

“Mmm, you like it though.” You kissed his shoulder and he pressed you into the tiled wall. “I do…“ He murmured, before marking your skin with his teeth, dragging one leg over his hip so he could push into your ready entrance. Jerome’s thrusts were quick and he pounded you roughly against the hard wall. He watched your face as he found his pleasure in your sweet body. The water began to run cold as you gripped his shoulders to steady yourself, forgetting for a moment about the deep cut. He let out a grunt. “Do that again.”

You tightened your fingers, digging into the wound and he gave another thrust and emptied himself into you, a low chuckle breaking through his body. “Now let’s get you screaming, gorgeous.” Jerome curled two fingers into your wet heat, his gaze intense on your face as he brought you to completion, your voice crying out his name.

“How’s that for a good morning?” Jerome smirked, washing his hand off of your juices under the cold water. “I think we should continue to round two in the bedroom where it’s warm.” You took a quick dip under the showerhead to rinse your body off. “At least until we get some hot water.”


	5. Taunts & Sex (Rough Sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Challenge - REQUEST 1 (#86Really rough, shove-y sex) + REQUEST 2 (36 Against the wall +13catching masturbating+22 spanking)  
> Jerome x Reader  
> Warnings: Smut… lots of it. Masturbating. Doggy style, aggressive rough sex against a wall. dirty talk.

Life is more exciting when you get to barge in.

Especially today, when you didn’t bother to knock on Jerome’s door. You’d been about to, until you heard him say your name… and how he wanted to fill your sweet cunt with his hard cock, how he wanted to fuck you senseless. Those few moments of filthy talk, muted by the door, where enough to convince you that you had to see this. The door swung wide, admitting you and you snapped it shut once you were through. The scent of arousal was in the air. Jerome was lying on his bed, naked with one hand gripped around his thick cock, sliding up and down the slick member. He stopped as soon as he saw you standing there, a flush of colour running up his body. You openly admired him, from the sprinkling of freckles on his pale skin to the treasure trail of red hair that lead to his leaking and impressive dick.

“So are you going to act on those filthy words, or do I just get a show?” He blinked in surprise at your arrogant tone and a wide grin slowly spread across his face.

Jerome was in front of you in an instant. His hands trailed up your sides and then to the junction where your blouse hid one of this favourite assets. Ripping open your blouse he forcefully tugged it down, wrapping the remnants behind your back, securing your wrists. The position pulled your shoulders back and perked your breasts up. Jerome smirked, pleased at your excited whimpers. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be walking like the Penguin out of here.”

“I doubt it, but let’s see what you’ve got.” Your whispered seductively, taunting him. His glare sent thrilling tingles down your spine. Your skirt was torn off, and he ripped of your panties, leaving red marks where the fabric had resisted. Jerome was animalistic in his actions, shoving you face first to the bed, one hand still fisted around the shirt binding your wrists as his other gripped your hips. He thrust clumsily, finally getting the angle right to push in. You grimaced slightly, adjusting your shoulders awkwardly on the bed to balance yourself.

Jerome’s thrusts were fast paced, and he was quick to raise a hand, slapping your ass. The sting of it turned you on even more and you forgot about the discomforting position and taunted him further, “Is that all you got Jerome…a little love tap? ”

Angered by your tone, he bit his lip and raised his hand again. With each thrust, his hand paddled hard against your cheeks. Your cries increased in volume and your cunt tightened around him. “Again. Spank me again!” You demanded. You were so close….

Jerome was finished though, he slammed his hips, rocking you into the bed hard as he came. He collapsed in the bed beside you, wiping sweat off his forehead. You untangled the blouse from your hands and flipped to your back, rolling the ache out of your shoulders. Taking a moment to catch your breath you stretched lazily, feeling the pop of your joints and the protest of muscles overworked.

“Well you may not have fucked me so hard I’m walking like Penguin, but you certainly have a different flare then he does.”

“You’ve had sex with that imp?” Jerome looked incredulous as you sat up from the bed, fixing your hair with your hands.

Shrugging casually, you got up to rifle through his drawers for some clothes since yours were ruined. “I like danger. Besides, that ‘imp’ has a silver tongue. He could probably talk me into an orgasm, unlike you.”

Jerome had a hand around his cock again, coaxing it back to life. “Well that was just round one, doll. I’ll fuck you into a orgasm.”

You glanced at him, eyebrow raised, a smug expression on your face. “I’d like to see you try, clown. Why don’t you just play with your stick, since you can’t seem to get a woman to cum for you.”

Clenching his jaw in anger, he imposed himself on you, shoving you hard against the wall. Your back stung at the impact “I will make you cum, you little slut.”

“Bring it, ginger.” You sneered. His anger was intoxicating. How his whole face went dark and his jaw clenched handsomely. Jerome was even rougher now, pressing his body to yours, biting your skin black and blue. He wrapped your leg around his waist, lining up your entrance with his ready cock. Pushing in with a wet sound, he made you cry out. At this new angle he’d found your g spot.

He instantly recognised there was something new and unhinged about the delicious sounds you were making. Your other leg was soon brought up, heels locked around his waist, his arms supporting your bottom. Scraping your nails up his back he gasped, “Again.”

“So you like a bit of pain…” You panted, feeling the head of his cock brush against your sweet spot over and over. The tension was building, pushing and then you were screaming his name, dragging your nails hard down his arms as you came around him. Jerome was fascinated as you withered in his arms, and clamped down hard on him. He knew after this you’d be wobbling out of his room like Oswald Cobblepot himself.


	6. No Pain No Gain (Pain/Sensation Play)

“Welll….. aren’t you just a tease..” Jerome said, eyeing your black ensemble. You cocked a hip, smirked and ran you hand over the crop you held. “I hear you’ve been very naughty Mr. Valeska.”

“Have I?” He questioned, shifting back in his chair. You stalked forward and placed one hand on the back of the chair, leaning over him. He eyes your cleavage with a leer. “Indeed. You threw several people off a building. I’m afraid I’m going to have to detain you Mr. Valeska.”

He smirked and placed his hands on the armrests, “By all means,…restrain me…”

You slid the crop away in your knee high boots, and took care to unbutton his shirt slowly, drawing it off his freckled shoulders. He watched you intensely, flexing his muscles as you bound his wrists to the chair. You stalked around his chair, the heels of your boots making harsh clicks on the flooring, each sound sent a shiver of excitement up his spine. The crop was in your hand again, dragging over his skin, flicking out in sharp snaps, leaving little red welts against the milky paleness.

He laughed at the pain, licking his lips through it. The stings excited him, spurred his laughter on “Come on doll, you can do better.” You rained another sharp crack against his back and he lurched forward, snickering.  
You smirked and straddled him, tugging a black scarf over his eyes. His senses sharpened and he was hyper aware of the feel of your skin and the scratch of the lace as you moved over him, unbuckling his pants and pulling his length free to slide it into your ready warmth. Your hips rolled into his and he moved forward to kiss your skin. Leaning back you avoided his touch, denying his wants. Jerome bucked his hips up into your harshly. “You better hope I don’t get out of these ties, my doll. I’ll have to show you how to properly handle that crop. No pain, no gain as they say.” 

Dragging your nails through his scalp you elicited a long groan from him. “I look forward to it, Mr. Valeksa.” You drew him into a long kiss as he finished inside of you.


	7. Joyride (Road Head)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Challenge #42 Road Head + 96 phone sex   
> Jerome xReader  
> Jerome takes you and a car for a joyride.

Jerome shifted gears on the car, racing down an empty stretch of backroad in the middle of the day. He’d “borrowed” one of Galavan’s vehicles. A sporty red convertible, and what topped the deal was he’d gotten you to come with him.

“How fast does she go?” You said excitably, enjoying the feeling of the wind in your hair and the fresh smell that came from leaving the city’s center. “Maybe you should find out?” You glanced sideways at him, letting your hand drift to his thigh, stroking upwards until you reached his crotch where you cupped his cock through the khaki pants. Jerome let out one of his famous laughs, “Oh you are naughty, I like that.”

The press of your hand on him increased the pressure of his foot on the gas pedal and the car shot forward. Tucking your hair behind your ear, you leaned over. He had to adjust in his seat a bit, spreading his legs wider and letting you push his pants out of the way. The cool air brushed over his hot skin and then your mouth descended on him. Swirling around the head, licking up the underside, and then finally bobbing down on him. He closed his eyes and groaned, “Fuck.”

Your hot mouth pulled away, “Eyes on the road, J, otherwise I won’t let you cum.” His eyes snapped open, and the car swerved a bit as you held his balls firmly.

Pleased that he was listening to you, you rewarded him, taking his length in your mouth again, head tilted slightly to glance up at him now and then. Any moment that he closed his eyes, you stopped. Already you could taste the saltiness of precum in you mouth and Jerome’s tense grip on the steering wheel gave you a good indication that he was close. His cock twitched in your mouth, eager to spill, and you pulled away, wiping saliva from your mouth to answer your ringing phone.

It was Theo. “Put Jerome on the phone.” He demanded.

Jerome was already not in his right mind. He could still feel the impending orgasm from your mouth alone. “So I borrowed your car? It should be used for fun rather than sitting around doing nothing, teasing people… like someone else I know.” Jerome gave you a snide sideways glance, knowing that his words would irritate you. He hid a grin as you wrapped your hand around him again to slowly jerk him off at an agonizing pace, licking away at the head as though it was a particularly tasty treat. His breathing became erratic and he propped the phone between his ear and his shoulder so he could use one hand gripping your hair to force your mouth on him, to take him deep inside, hitting the back of your throat. He always liked that feeling, you’d fight, gag a bit and tighten around him.

Keeping his hips still, eyes on the road and giving flippant answers to Theo, he forced your wet mouth up and down, relishing in the sucking and slurping sounds you made. The sight of your hollowed cheeks as you sucked hard around him did it. “Ahhh there it is…” He gritted out, his hand in a hard grip through your hair, keeping you down as he shot his cum into your mouth. It dribbled out the side, and you swallowed as much as you could. Setting out cleaning him with your tounge, Jerome laughed into the phone, “Mr. Galavan… sir.. I’ve got to go return a favour. By the way, your car might need a good cleaning. It’s pretty filthy in here.”


	8. Accoustics (Loud Sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Challenge #50- Loud sex/knowing someone can hear

“Scream for me.” Jerome hisses through his teeth as he marks his way down your body.

“Someone will hear us.” You moaned, his touch was like fire to you. Each brush of his skin and bit of his teeth caused tingling want to burst through your body.

“No they won’t. We’re all alone out here.” He murmured, unbuttoning your jeans and tugging them off your hips. You rested your hands on his shoulders. Worry laced your voice, “Are you sure? I don’t want to get caught.” The closet he had sequestered you in at Galavan’s penthouse didn’t seem exactly private.

He smiled reassuring. “No one’s out there. They’re all out for the day.” Jerome lied, he’d seen Tabitha walk around the corner as he closed the door.

“Are you sure?” You asked again, fisting your fingers through his hair as he went down on you.

“Mmhmm.” He mumbled, busy burying his face in your nether regions, tongue lapping at your juices. You leaned against the shelving, your worries floating away as Jerome pleasured you. He had you wet and begging in no time, before he slyly turned you around and dropped his own trousers to push into you from behind.

Your moans were escalating in volume and Jerome bit along the back of your shoulder to draw louder cries out. “Come on baby… I want you screaming.” He growled, snapping his hips into you repeatedly, bruising your hips on the shelving. You reached down to stimulate your clit, causing a intense orgasm to wash over your body while you screamed his name. Jerome started laughing maniacally with his last thrusts into you before he too fell apart with a spasm.

Wiping the sweat from foreheads, and adjusting clothes back into their proper places Jerome gave you a final kiss and a quirky smile, “Thank you babe.”

He opened the closet door graciously and you walked out. Tabitha and Theo were there, along with the cannibal man who constantly eyed you up. Your face felt hot as you blushed hard, embarrassed about what they would have heard.

Tabitha was smirking, “Who knew you had lungs like that… I wonder if I could make you scream so deliciously.” She tilted her head, studying you.

“Ah ah ah! She’s mine.” Jerome said possessively. “Greenwood.. stop drooling. I already ate her out…”

“Come on Jerome… Why don’t you share?” Greenwood licked his lips, “I bet she’ll taste good.” He stalked closer and you flinched.

Your skin flushed brighter at his bold words. ““Sharing may be caring,… but I don’t care, so I don’t share.” Jerome slapped your ass with a wide grin. “Now excuse us, ladies and gentlemen…” He tugged your hand and lead you away from the cannibal’s leer and Theo’s curious but predatory gaze. “We’ll find another closet with better acoustics for all you pervs.”


	9. Comfort (Comfort Sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Challenge: #62-Comfort sex ( Jerome x Reader)

Jerome returned to the circus after speaking with the officers at the GCPD. You called out to him, and his attention zoned in on you in an instant. He was visibly upset when he ran to you, falling into your arms with a sob.

“I’m so sorry Jerome. I’m sure they’ll find out who did this.” You comforted him, stroking your hand gently through his hair. He let go of you and let you lead him back to your trailer for some privacy from all the curious gazes of your fellow troupe.

He sat on your bed in the cramped space, his gaze slightly unfocused. You brought him back to the present when you pressed a mug of steaming tea into his hands. “Do you want to talk about it?” You asked quietly. The mattress compressed as you sat down beside him and he shifted closer to you, content with your presence.

“Not really. It’s just strange,” He murmured, eyes downcast. “To know that she won’t be there anymore. I mean… we certainly didn’t get along all the time.. but she’s still my mother.” His voice caught on the last words and he placed the mug away. “Could we just— Could I–” Jerome couldn’t find the correct words to express how much he just wanted to stay here. You were safe and comfortable. You never questioned or judged him. In fact, you had always been there for him. “Would it be alright if I stayed here with you?” You blinked in surprise. He hastily added, “I don’t want to stay in our… my trailer. I don’t want to be alone.” Jerome ended quietly.

Your heart poured out for him and you nodded.

You lay back on the bed with him, and he curled around you, rest his head against your chest, while one of your hands stroked along his back in a comforting motion. It was just like when you were children and had found quiet solace in spending time with each other. But now in many ways it was different. You were both much older now, and you were painfully aware of how attractive he had grown to be. But you never admitted your crush on him, afraid that it would ruin your most prized friendship. You couldn’t lose him.

Time ticked by and eventually Jerome whispered, “I can’t sleep.” He gently ran the tips of his fingers along the inside of your arm. Shivers of arousal spread to you at his slight touch.

“Me neither.” You replied, your heart was beginning to beat faster as he stroked your skin.

Jerome could clearly hear the race of your heart. How it picked up when he touched you. He was well aware of your crush on him, and your reactions just confirmed it.

He rolled to lay on top of you, lying between your legs while he rested his chin against your stomach to look up at you. You were mesmerised by his mischievous smile. “Jerome?” You questioned once his gaze changed into a more serious one.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered to you. You blushed deeply, “Don’t joke like that.” You tried playing it off, but your heart soared at the compliment. He thought you were beautiful.  
“I’m serious. Prettiest girl I ever did see.” Jerome sat up looking down on you, his expression perfectly sincere.

You pushed yourself up to face him equally. There was an uncertain tension in the air between you, until Jerome leaned forward and kissed you gently on the lips. It was like fireworks exploded in your head. You eagerly melted into him and he pulled you down, slowly tugging at your clothes, running his hands up your shirt. You paused and pushed at him. Jerome resisted for a moment until you applied even more pressure. “Wait.” You caught your breath. “I just don’t know…”

“You love me, don’t you?” He asked, that innocent and slightly concerned look on his face.

“I do…” You waivered in your decision. You’d loved him since you were little. Jerome was your world… but this felt so fast.

“Come on…” He kissed you again, leading away from your mouth and down your collarbone. Jerome reached between the apex of your thighs and stroked you through your pants. “Show me that you love me.” He whispered between kisses, “Comfort me. Love me.”

Your resolve crumbled when he touched you. You forgot about any concerns that you had. His touch was fire to your skin and you craved it.

Jerome unclothed you and shed his own in the process. You welcomed him into you. Your arms bringing him in as your heat enveloped around his length. His thrusts were sweet and slow, like his kisses against your skin. He finished inside of you and collapsed in your arms.

“Thank you.” he murmured, kissing the sweet spot on your collarbone.


	10. Alone (Clingy Sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Challenge Request #84Needy, clingy sex

Jerome snuck into your room late at night, or was it early morning? You couldn’t tell. Either way it was dark and he was spooning around you, nuzzling his nose into the crevice of your neck as you slowly woke.

“I missed you.” He whispered to you, placing a soft kiss on your bare shoulder. “You saw me yesterday.” Came your mumbled reply. “Why are you even up? What time is it?” You blew tendrils of your hair out of your face as your squinted at the digital clock. It was 5am.

Jerome was quiet for a moment before he cleared his throat and admitted, “Sometimes I just feel so alone. That no one will ever love me.”

Your heart went out to him in an instant and turning in his embrace you gently stroked his face. “I care about you Jerome.”

“Do you?” He studied your face, looking vulnerable and afraid, “I often dream that you see me as a monster. In them, you hate me. You end up leaving me… all alone.”

Soothing away his fears you kissed him and he took it like a man desperate for life. There was a hungry need in him to consume your love, to let it fuel him and burn the fears away.

He covered you with his body, seeking your inviting flesh and making you one with him. Jerome took your love, drawing each word of endearment from you with ease. “Tell me you love me.” He thrust against you, “Tell me you need me,” He covered your mouth with his, “Tell me you will never… ever… leave.” He growled out, biting your skin and marking you.

You confirmed everything he asked, eyes hazy with pleasure as he pounded into you with desperation and need. “Never.” Jerome repeated, “Ever.” He felt his balls tightening and he pulled out, fisting his hand around his cock letting the thick ropes of cum land on your breasts.

Jerome looked down at you spread out before him. “Beautiful.” He whispered and lay back down to spoon around you again after you had wiped away at the mess he’d made. Drawing your hair over an ear, he whispered into it, “If you ever leave me… I’ll track you down and kill you myself.”

You froze in his embrace, shocked at the violence of his words. Jerome sniggered, “Do you understand?”

A stiff nod came from you and he relaxed, kissing your shoulder. “Good.”


	11. Marathon (Marathon sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Challenge #88 Sex marathon + 23 dirty talk +48 i love you

“The penthouse is empty except for the guards outside the doors.” Jerome confided in you over a late breakfast. You licked the yogurt off your spoon, “So?”

The pair of you were both still wearing your pajamas and bathrobes, not having any plans for the day. Plus Galavan, for all his money, wasn’t exactly providing a wardrobe for any of the arkham inmates.  
Jerome licked his lips and gave you a raised eyebrow, “Well…. figured we could have some fun.” His tone was suggestive and you smirked. “What did you have in mind?” You played with the spoon, running it across the bottom of your lip and teasing it with your tongue. Jerome couldn’t look away.

“I’d like to fuck you in every room of the penthouse.” Jerome admitted, still watching your mouth move suggestively around the spoon. You pulled it out of your mouth with a pop and teased him with a sultry smile. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Jerome chuckled and swept the cutlery and toast off the table. You grinned at his enthusiasm, “Eager, aren’t you?”

Jerome came around and popped you up onto the table. “Joys of being young. It doesn’t take much to pop one.” He growled, tearing away at the robe concealing yourself from him. You helped him shove the entire robe off, and Jerome ripped open your shirt, scattering the buttons across the marble flooring, revealing your perfect breasts to him. He immediately showered them in attention, kissing and licking, running his thumbs over your nipples to bring them to little peaks of arousal. Your legs tightened around his waist, drawing him closer so you could tease your pooling arousal against his hardening cock.

He ground into you, “Let’s get rid of these useless things.” Jerome stated, pulling away so he could pull down those little shorts you wore, revealing the prize he really wanted. You glistened for him, already wanting his dick to fill you. He didn’t wait long, shedding his own clothes and pulling you slightly over the edge so he could get proper leverage into your tight heat. The table was sturdy but it still squeaked across the floor with his thrusts. Jerome only pulled out to paint the top of the table with his cum.

Eventually you made your way to the living room. Jerome insisted you go down on him, taking his flaccid cock into your mouth to bring it to full attention. It hardened and grew in your mouth and he kept a firm grasp on your hair to force you to take his whole length in. “That’s it, doll. Suck daddy’s cock. What a good little cocksucker you are.” Jerome closed his eyes and leaned back into the leather couch, loving the obscene slurping sounds coming from you sucking him off.He pushed you away as he got close to cumming again. There was a need to save that for the next room. Jerome lay on the couch and you balanced over his face as he ate you out. Your hips rocked back and forth, before he latched on and sucked your clit, pulling you over the edge. Jerome lapped at the juices dripping out and you crawled off him. “Tastes like chicken.” he teased and blocked your slap. “That’s rude.” You told him off, getting up and stretching out. “Where next?” You’d fucked in practically every room in the penthouse, including the coat closet.

Jerome’s eyes gleamed, “I’m going to fuck you over Galavan’s desk.” You glanced at the clock. There would be enough time.

Jerome guided you into the study, whisper all sorts of nasty things in your ear that only cause your pussy to drip with want. You dragged your hands through his hair, kissing him harshly. “Kneel on the desk” Jerome instructed, stroking his cock back to full mast before pushing into you again with ease. It made a satisfying slick sound and Jerome chuckled. His pace was fast, rocking into you in search of his release. The sounds coming from your mouth where obscene. “Fuck me Jerome. Fill me up, daddy, fuck my tight cunt! Make me scream with that big dick of yours!” You gasped out as he pounded into you in response to your filthy mouth.

Jerome’s breath was hot over your shoulder and he groaned as your cunt milked him. It only took a few more thrusts before he spilled into you. Drawing out slowly so he could watch the gush of cum slide down your thighs, Jerome let out a maniacal giggle and helped you to your feet. He kissed your firmly on the mouth. “I love you, doll.”


	12. Bouncy Castle (Giggly sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Challenge #94 Silly giggly sex +15 (surprise sex) and #35 Public/semi public sex

Jerome rang outs out into the air. “Ladies and Gentlemen, if you wouldn’t mind clearing the room. You will find exits to your left, right and directly behind you.”

The birthday party scattered. Parents gripped their children tight and ran out screaming. He glanced at his watch. “Lock the doors, boys. Start looking for the vault” He waved, “Maybe go torment that clown while you’re at it.” They chuckled to themselves and spread out.

You giggled a bit to yourself, and roamed the room. Rich guy’s kid certainly was going to have quite the birthday party. Swiping some icing from the cake you stuck it in your mouth and sucked it off merrily. “Hey Mr. Jerome, want a piece?”

Jerome joined you, sliding his hand around you back and drawing you to him. He mimicked your icing trick, and held the sugary coated digit up to your mouth. Giving him that mischivious smile he loved so much, you opened your mouth, licking away at his finger before drawing it into your mouth and sucking on it artfully. Jerome’s breath quickened and his pants tightened as his erection sprang pressing against the front. “Is that a jack in the box, or are you just happy to see me?” You questioned, sliding a hand down to feel.

He laughed darkly, “Ever thought about fucking in a bouncy castle, my doll? Cause I just have.” Jerome tossed you over his shoulder and slapped your ass as he hauled you to the entrance of the castle. With a plop he dropped you, a leer taking over his face as he watched your amiable breasts bounce in your shirt.

You eagerly tugged your shirt off and let the shorts and panties follow in quick succession. Jerome climbed in after you and removed his with your help. Tongue in cheek, you wrapped you hand around his girth and stroked the length of it as it grew under your administrations. The head gleamed with precum to match the glistening slide of wet skin between your thighs. “Come ride on daddy’s cock my doll.” He helped you slide over him, taking him in deep. The plastic underneath him squeaked and provided the amble help of bouncing you on his hard cock. You giggled at the sound. “Fuck” He groaned, “We gotta get one of these for home.” Your hot wet center tightened around him with each bounce of your hips. Jerome hungrily watched your bare breasts bounce against your ribcage before he reached up to play with your erect nipples. His abdomen tightened with the effort of staying up straight as the castle shifted underneath you. Finally he grabbed your hips and helped slam you hard down onto him. “Take me all in you little slut. Fuck your daddy good, my naughty girl.”

Using your hands against his shoulders to help stabilize you, you swirled your hips around him, crying out at the pleasure and pain he inflicted by biting and sucking on your collarbone. Finally you screamed out his name when he reached and pinched at your clit. Your cunt tightened around him, drawing his cock in deeper as it milked his length. Jerome smirked and pushed you forward, drawing your knees over his shoulders so he could get a good angle to slam into you hard and fast. 

His release hit him hard and he pulled out in time to shot his load over your dripping wet pussy. “Now that’s what I call art.” Jerome smirked and gave you a big kiss before tugging his clothes back on. “Let’s find those idiots. I bet they haven’t even found the vault yet.” 

“Or we could be waiting for you to stop fucking and get to work.” Came a voice outside the castle.


End file.
